La mer des étoiles
by Lady Lear
Summary: L'Arcadie émerge d'une routine IN-Skip et détecte une balise d'urgence de l'orbite de Mars. Le capitaine Harlock et son équipage arrivent à une station spatiale en ruine juste à temps pour sauver le seul survivant d'une catastrophe inexpliquée. Une vie est sauvée, mais les répercussions de cette décision peuvent être trop grandes pour supporter.
1. Phantom

Note de l'auteur: Cette histoire est une tentative de traduction de la version anglaise en français à l'aide d'un traducteur en ligne. Veuillez pardonner toute incohérence qui pourrait avoir été causée par la transition. Je m'enorgueillis d'une maîtrise de la langue anglaise, mais je ne prétends pas connaître la belle langue française. Si je reçois de bons commentaires de ces postes, je continuerai à publier cette histoire pour les lecteurs français.

* * *

La mer des étoiles - Chapitre 1 – Phantom

 _"Je ne lutte que pour ce que je crois ... Pour personne ... Seulement pour ce qui est profondément dans mon cœur."_ _  
_~Captain Harlock, Space Pirate Capitaine Harlock, Episode 4

Elle se réveilla tout à coup. Le hurlement hurlant du métal déformant résonnait à travers les murs en fibre de carbone. Les étincelles coulaient comme la pluie des tuyaux déchirés et le câblage lâche le long du plafond. De légers éclats de lumière éclairèrent brièvement la destruction autour d'elle. Puis, misérablement fanée avant que son être mental puisse saisir le sens de ce qu'elle avait vu.

La station faisait la liste. Elle pouvait sentir la lente et laborieuse inclinaison sous elle. Il perdait peu à peu son emprise sur son orbite. Sa vision était floue, mais elle pouvait voir la surface rouge de Mars se glisser dans les fenêtres massives.

Elle avait du sang dans la bouche. C'était amère, métallique et trop familière. Lentement, elle se tourna vers elle, essayant de se soutenir d'un bras. Elle se sentait étourdie, presque ivre. Le brusque mouvement la rendit étourdie, alors elle se figea.  
Son vague sens de la réalité s'accrochait impuissamment à des traits d'humour. Quelque chose au sujet d'un camion et d'être frappé par elle. Elle n'a pas eu le numéro.

Quelque chose coulait par le nez de son nez et coulait sur le sol devant elle. Elle toucha son front et tira du sang sur ses doigts. Elle le regardait avec une curiosité curieuse. Il était curieux de voir comment il semblait noir dans la pénombre.

Elle savait ce qui se passait. Pas de panique. Pas d'inondation d'adrénaline pour l'amener sur ses pieds et la pousser vers l'avant. Elle comprenait la gravité de la situation, mais n'avait aucun désir de la combattre.

Commotion cérébrale? Pensa Jessica. Hypoxie?

Elle pouvait sentir la fumée du feu. Quelque chose se développe, brûle, suce les réserves d'oxygène. Son rugissement doux montait.

Elle allait mourir, et elle ne semblait pas l'esprit.

Serait-ce si mauvais? Pensa Jessica. Serait-il si mauvais de renoncer? Elle baissa la tête, fixant les gouttes noires et brillantes sur le sol. Je pourrais juste fermer les yeux, se coucher, et laisser faire.

Elle tomba à terre, accablé par l'épuisement. Elle se tourna sur le dos pour voir les étincelles tomber du plafond. Elles étaient belles, comme des étoiles tombantes. Elle se contenta d'être l'une d'elles bientôt.

Il y eut un léger tintement de ferrures métalliques avec la cadence familière de la foulée humaine. Les hurlements étranges et le rugissement des flammes s'accroissaient de plus en plus, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre ce son faible, presque plein d'espoir, l'atteignait au-dessus du vacarme. Son esprit fiévreux rappelait le bruit des éperons sur les bottes de cow-boy dans les vieux westerns. Elle se rappelait les regarder comme un enfant avec son père. Le bruit joyeux des éperons contraste tellement le lourd pas d'une âme déterminée. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'oubliait jamais.

L'entrée de la chambre était déchirée. Elle pouvait voir le métal tordu et façonné en effigies grotesques par les mains surchauffées de l'explosion. Ils semblaient danser dans la lumière oscillante des flammes qui approchaient. La fumée devenait plus épaisse maintenant. Elle pouvait à peine distinguer la vraie forme humaine qui l'approchait. Seul le curieux, doux bruit de clinking l'obligeait à regarder plus fort. Elle l'obligea à voir.

C'était une ombre, un fantôme sans visage. Avec les flammes qui s'élevaient derrière elle, il faisait froid, une obscurité creuse. Une longue cape noire, déchiquetée, flottait derrière elle dans l'air chaud et tourbillonnant. Un cadre grand et musclé a lentement pris forme avec son approche.

Jessica reprit son souffle. Un crâne blanc et des os croisés crûment peints sur un costume de cuir usé sorti de la brume fumée. Pour le premier moment depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée, elle a senti une pointe de peur. Son cœur battait tout à coup dans ses oreilles.

Boucles en laiton, en forme avec le même symbole tenu raclé, ceintures de cuir en place sur maigre, mais tendus, les hanches. Un long sabre d'argent pendait d'un; Un pistolet holstered de l'autre. Les boucles claquaient ensemble, captant la lumière, avec de longs pas de confiance.

Le corps bougeait comme un prédateur. Lente, silencieuse, avec une intention inquiétante et imprévisible. C'était presque gracieux, presque beau. Les bottes étaient grandes et denses, mais elles ne faisaient aucun bruit quand elles se reliaient au sol. Les épaules étaient larges et déterminées sous le poids de la lourde cape qui coulait. Seul le clink mince et creux du laiton donnait un mouvement.

C'était bien lui. C'était la mort venant la réclamer. Pas de lumière blanche réconfortante. Pas de visages familiers. Seulement cette étrange créature. Elle tremblait.

Elle était debout sur elle. Elle pouvait le sentir regarder fixement vers elle. Ses respirations étaient superficielles et rapides, tandis que ses yeux traçaient lentement la longueur du corps, saisissant chaque détail terrifiant. Elle ne voulait pas regarder ses yeux, mais elle savait qu'elle devait le faire. La lumière vacillante des étincelles de la douche chassait les ombres d'un visage pâle, fantomatique, partiellement obscurci par les cheveux indisciplinés et sombres.

Sa vision était un tunnel. Elle devenait hypoxique maintenant. Elle sentit son temps s'écouler, et elle chercha désespérément le visage sombre à ses yeux. Une décharge électrique soudaine éclairait la pièce. Les ombres s'envolèrent comme des oiseaux effrayés. Quand elle a finalement rencontré son œil, elle a trouvé quelque chose qu'elle ne s'attendait pas.

Était-ce une préoccupation? Pitié?

L'œil était sombre, intense, presque en colère, comme s'il avait vu trop. C'était un bassin de noirceur, et elle se sentait comme si elle y tomberait. Les cheveux noirs flottaient dans les thermiques, révélant plus du visage dans la lumière lentement fanée. L'angle aigu de la mâchoire serrée. La forme subtile du nez. Les os proéminents des joues. Dans son désespoir, elle ne pouvait pas voir la tache noire sur un œil, elle ne pouvait pas voir la cicatrice dentelée qui s'étendait depuis le patch, sur le pont du nez, à travers la joue pâle. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voyait que le visage de son mari mort.

Elle voulait dire son nom, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis si longtemps. Son corps était si lourd, si faible, mais elle réussit à étendre une main tremblante. Elle tendit le bras et tendit la main vers elle.

Une main gantée saisit doucement la sienne et la maintient serrée. Cette créature ... cet homme, s'agenouilla près d'elle. Elle le sentit rassembler son corps brisé dans ses bras. Il la tenait près de lui, de sorte qu'elle pouvait reposer sa tête contre sa poitrine. Elle sentit un cœur battant sous le crâne peint. Ses cheveux longs et épais lui brossaient le front. Il sentait le cuir usé, l'effort et la transpiration. Elle voyait son visage, malgré les ombres, et elle se sentait sourire. Elle toucha ses cheveux, sa joue, avec des doigts doux et explorateurs. La peau était chaude. Il brillait de sueur, même dans la pénombre.

 _Si humain, pour un fantôme ..._

« Est-ce que tu es enfin venu me ramener chez moi, mon amour? » Dit-elle doucement. Elle savait qu'elle était assez proche pour être entendue.

\- C'est ce que vous voulez? Demanda-t-il. La voix était forte en retour, mais joliment tendue.

«Tu m'as tellement manqué ...» murmura-t-elle.

Avec la dernière poussée de sa force décroissante, elle saisit le haut collier de la cape et s'approcha de lui. Jamais si doucement, si doucement, elle a touché ses lèvres à la sienne. Elle sentit la chaleur de son souffle, son étreinte serrée, sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle goûta la douceur de sa peau avec le sel de sa transpiration.

 _Si humaine…_ qu'elle pensait avant que l'obscurité l'embrassât.


	2. Le désespoir

La mer des étoiles - Chapitre 2 - Le désespoir

 _"Combat sacrifie l'amour, la joie, la tristesse, même la haine. Cependant, il ya quelque chose qui ne peut être gagné que par une perte. "  
_ ~Narrator, Space Pirate Capitaine Harlock, Episode 28

* * *

Ses rêves étaient inondés de souvenirs de lui. Des moments intenses et fébriles dans l'obscurité. Les mains jointes, les corps entrelacés, embrassés dans l'apogée apogée jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendirent à l'épuisement bienheureux. Ils se maintinrent l'un sur l'autre jusqu'à ce que la lumière du matin glisse sur la peau luisante.

Elle manqua de se réveiller à côté de lui, trouvant son corps maigre enchevêtré dans les draps, ses cheveux auburn étendus sur son visage et l'oreiller. Elle aimait le voir dormir, le regarder respirer. La lente montée et la chute de sa poitrine dans le sommeil inconscient était quelque peu réconfortante, rassurante.

La tentation obtiendrait toujours le meilleur d'elle. Elle se penchait sur lui et embrassait sa peau, remuant lentement son corps un baiser doux à la fois, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche trouvât la chaleur profonde et enivrante de la sienne. Avec un large balayage de son bras, ils étaient sous les draps de nouveau, son corps sous le poids accueillant du sien.

Chaque déchiquetage de son raté lui. Chaque fibre de son être était étirée à sa limite avec un chagrin profond et incompréhensible. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter la pensée de ne jamais le toucher de nouveau.

Elle se souvenait du goût de lui, même quand elle se réveillait au bruit de voix furieuses. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle pouvait voir son corps. Feuilles minces et blanches accrochées à ses membres avec l'humidité de la sueur fébrile. Pourtant, elle se sentait étrangement détachée d'eux, comme s'ils n'étaient pas les siens.

Elle voulait que son bras bouge. Elle le souleva jusqu'à ce que la feuille tombe, révélant un pansement délicat et clair sur un point d'accès intraveineux. Ses yeux suivirent le tube vers le sac à moitié plein de solution saline qui pendait à proximité. Elle a reconnu un petit sac d'alimentation antibiotique dans la tubulure, mais il n'a pas expliqué pourquoi son corps se sentait si faible et lourd.

Elle s'assit, puis glissa ses jambes sur le côté du lit. Elle les laissa pendre pendant qu'elle reprenait son orientation. Elle était étourdie jusqu'à la nausée, mais elle avait un besoin instinctif d'atteindre les voix. Ses pieds touchaient le sol, un à la fois. Il faisait froid et dur. Elle fixa la surface grise au-delà de ses orteils jusqu'à ce que le flou de sa vision recule légèrement. Elle se leva enfin et se balança sur des jambes tremblantes. La tubulure IV s'étirait et tirait du bandage sur son bras quand elle essayait d'avancer. Sans un instant d'hésitation, elle tira la retenue de son bras avec un coup sec sur le tube.

* * *

« Depuis quand as-tu évité de prendre des errants, Doc ? » Harlock croisa les bras en s'appuyant contre le comptoir derrière lui.

« Depuis que je dois rajouter de l'approvisionnement !» Le docteur Zero était un homme court, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de pousser Harlock de côté alors qu'il cherchait quelque chose sur le comptoir. - Vous devriez penser à votre propre équipage !

"Je vous demande seulement de faire de votre mieux, Doc." Harlock leva un bras, donnant au médecin plus de place pour atteindre derrière lui. C'est tout ce que je t'ai demandé.

Le petit homme retira une poignée de bandages et les poussa dans le contenant devant lui, puis il lança un regard aussi dur qu'il put à Harlock. - Vous ne comprenez pas ! Je ne veux pas être obligé de choisir ! "

\- Vous vous inquiétez trop, dit Harlock calmement.

Le docteur s'arrêta et fixa le mur gris stérile au-dessus de la surface également plate du comptoir. Il poussa un long soupir, ne se souciant pas de cacher sa frustration. « C'est si facile pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?» Grommela-t-il presque à voix basse. Il ouvrit le cabinet au-dessus de lui, en saisit quelque chose et le remit avec force dans le récipient. « Vous les faites sauter comme des morceaux de jeu, et je les remets à nouveau ensemble ! C'est juste un cercle vicieux !

Harlock le fixa, surpris par ses paroles. Les deux avaient partagé un voyage pendant trop d'années pour compter. Il pensait qu'ils partageaient une vision. Parlé par quelqu'un d'autre, les mots auraient certainement abouti à une malheureuse fin par la main de Harlock. Cependant, ces deux hommes se connaissaient bien. Ils savaient quels boutons de pousser.

Harlock resta silencieux pendant un long moment, considérant les mots du docteur. Il prit un souffle pour apaiser la colère qui montait en lui. Il a compris. Le docteur essayait d'amener son capitaine à l'entendre, l'entendre réellement. Il ne pouvait pas accepter un tapage décousu sur le dos, avec ses préoccupations mises de côté, quand les vies étaient en fonction de lui. Il voulait une promesse ferme de nouveaux approvisionnements.

Harlock ferma son œil et baissa la tête. Avant de faire cette promesse, il voulait faire sa propre clarification. « Ça n'a jamais été facile pour moi, docteur,» dit-il fermement. "Jamais."

Le docteur regarda le conteneur devant lui. Il semblait regretter ses paroles. "JE…"

« Je vais chercher vos fournitures, Docteur.» Harlock parla avant que l'homme ne puisse en dire plus. Harlock sentit des excuses venir, mais le remords évident était suffisant. "Vous avez ma parole."

Le docteur rencontra l'œil de Harlock et hocha la tête. Le petit homme descendit son escalier avec le récipient, tournant juste à temps pour voir sa nouvelle patiente s'accrocher au hasard au cadre de sa chambre.

Harlock décroisa ses bras et se leva droit. Des yeux bleus épuisés regardaient par des mèches décharnées de longs cheveux blonds, encore tachés de taches de sang séché. Son corps était fragile. Elle tremblait, comme si elle s'effondrait en un tas à tout moment. Cependant, quand ses yeux rencontrèrent Harlock, ses épaules se soulevèrent, comme si un poids énorme avait été enlevé. Son visage, si blanc et pâle, rougit lentement de couleur. Ses yeux s'affinaient, comme s'il y avait une force renouvelée en eux. Ils semblaient capter la lumière de la pièce, mais ils étaient lumineux, comme s'ils faisaient leur propre lumière.

Harlock reprit son souffle, sentant comme s'il était témoin d'une résurrection des morts. Il était étourdi par la douceur de son expression, le bonheur heureux qui rayonnait d'elle. Sa sombre présence évoquait l'intimidation et la peur chez ceux auxquels il faisait face. Jamais il n'avait inspiré une telle émotion étonnante dans une autre.

Le docteur posa son conteneur de côté et se dirigea vers elle, mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas le voir. Ses yeux ne quittaient jamais Harlock, alors qu'elle trébuchait. Harlock s'approcha d'elle et l'atteignit, lui offrant la force et le soutien de ses bras.

Au lieu d'accepter ses mains, la jeune femme lui jeta les bras autour du cou.

Il ne bougea pas. Il ne s'est pas éloigné. Il était inexplicablement figé dans son étreinte. Le moment était bref, éphémère, mais étonnamment intime et éternellement éternel. Les secondes semblaient ramper, lui permettant de s'accrocher à des détails minuscules et frappants. Son corps délicat et mince s'appuyait sur le sien, la peau chaude et fébrile de sa joue contre son visage, son souffle doux et désespéré se précipitait sur son oreille. Elle le tenait comme un long et perdu amant, et il tirait de minces lambeaux de ses souvenirs.

Souvenirs de ses vulnérabilités.

Souvenirs de ses faiblesses humaines.

Des frissons exquises le traversèrent tandis que ses doigts glissaient doucement sur son visage et dans ses cheveux. Il sentit une profonde sincérité dans cette femme, une ouverture et une pureté. Les barrières qui se trouvaient en lui se brisaient et se transformaient en poussière. Pendant ce court laps de temps, il voulait être ce dont elle avait besoin. Il voulait être ce qu'elle pensait être. Il ferma l'œil et se livra aux sentiments vulnérables qui se lèvent à l'intérieur, désire silencieusement le pouvoir au fil du temps. Il a souffert pour rester dans ce moment pour toujours.

Des fibres longtemps oubliées de l'instinct le poussaient à désirer. Il voulait l'embrasser en retour. Il voulait l'embrasser. Il n'a jamais eu un tel moment. Il n'avait jamais été manqué comme ça. Quelque chose au fond de lui était dans la crainte d'une intimité si profonde. Il a failli oublier lui-même, bougeant sa main pour la toucher, mais il s'arrêta. Au plus profond de son âme, au plus profond de sa partie rationnelle, il savait que ce moment appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il sentit qu'elle se retirait de lui. Elle reprit soudain son souffle. Il ouvrit l'œil, fermant les yeux avec elle. Ils ont été suspendus dans un moment de clarté froide et mutuelle.

Ses yeux tracèrent les lignes dures de son visage. C'était comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Le patch noir, cachant l'espace vide, qui était autrefois son œil droit. La cicatrice dentelée sur son nez, sur sa joue gauche. L'incrédulité gravée sur son visage lui était plus familière. C'était presque comme saluer un vieil ami, mais cet ami n'était pas le bienvenu.

Elle saisit son costume de vol, s'accrochant à lui pour le soutenir. Sa force semblait saigner à chaque seconde de dure réalité. Ses expressions torturées se lisaient comme un livre: choc, déception, regret. Enfin, une douleur indubitable.

Son corps semblait se rétrécir de lui. Il étendit son bras vers elle, lui offrant son soutien pour sa retraite instable si elle tombait, mais il ne voulait pas la toucher. Elle céda aux mains du docteur alors qu'ils tiraient sur elle et qu'elle la laissait la conduire loin, mais elle n'a jamais pris ses yeux de Harlock.

Harlock sentit sa propre expression se fondre en remords douloureux alors qu'il secouait gravement la tête. "Je suis désolé," murmura-t-il doucement, presque en prononçant les paroles.

Elle regarda finalement loin de lui, mais pas avant qu'il ait vu la lumière dans ses yeux flotter et mourir. Elle s'effondra sur son lit, comme une poupée de chiffon, comme si tout point de force avait été arraché à elle. Doucement, mais fermement, elle tira son bras du médecin, refusant son inspection du site IV saignement. Elle tourna le dos à eux, tirant ses jambes sur sa poitrine.

Le docteur regarda Harlock et ses yeux se rencontrèrent. Ils ont compris la même chose. Elle voulait être laissée seule.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?" Harlock murmura à lui-même.


End file.
